The present invention relates to a sealing device comprising two substantially conical or cylindrical sealing surfaces which are axially introducable one into the other to a substantially concentric sealing position in which the sealing surfaces define between themselves an annular sealing space and further comprising a sealing element consisting of elastic material, which is compressed in the sealing space between the sealing surfaces.
Sealing devices of this kind are used for sealing piped-shaped elements in relation to each other, for example for sealing a socket and a spigot end of two pipes connected with each other. It is thereby desirable that the pipe joint shall be simple to mount and that the sealing device shall have sealing position which is well defined. Thus, it is desirable that the sealing element and the sealing surfaces shall cooperate in such a way that the sealing device provides for a resistance against axial displacement of the sealing surfaces from the sealing position. This kind of cooperation between the sealing element and the sealing surfaces provides also that the sealing surfaces are in the final stage of the jointing operation drawn against the sealing position which provides that the correct sealing position is automatically provided. A sealing device providing the resistance against axial displacement of the sealing surfaces from the sealing position as described above and also providing for an axial force striving to displace the sealing surfaces towards the correct sealing position is previously known from for example the Swedish Patent Specification No. 192 569. The sealing device according to this patent specification comprises a sealing ring positioned between the two axially jointable sealing surfaces, the sealing ring rolling between the sealing surfaces when the sealing surfaces are introduced one into the other and being provided with a peripherally extending, pointed projection which provides for an axial fixation of the sealing surfaces in a predetermined sealing position by the fact that the sealing ring has a greater compression resistance in the diametrical plane of the section of the sealing ring in which the projection is positioned. Even if the sealing device according to the Swedish Patent No. 192 569 presents a good function with regard to the capacity of locking the sealing surfaces in relation to each other in the axial direction and to draw the sealing surfaces into the desired sealing position at the final stage of the axial jointing of the sealing surfaces, the device according to said Swedish patent specification has substantial drawbacks. Thus, there is during the course of the jointing operation required an extremely accurate guiding of the two elements on which the sealing surfaces are provided and there is also required a careful cleaning of the sealing surfaces prior to the establishment of the pipe joint.
Also other sealing devices having the capacity of locking the sealing surfaces in the sealing position are previously known but also these prior art sealing devices present drawbacks with regard to their function, high costs and so on.
The object of the invention is to provide a sealing device of the kind discussed above which provides for a good sealing action, a reliable locking of the sealing surfaces in relation to each other, low costs and simple measurements with regard to the jointing operation.